Block of ice
by samebito
Summary: A young boy was walking through the wilderness. His name was Hyozan Nadare, he was about fourteen years old and he already was a nukenin. No one would've ever expected that. Or maybe everyone did, Hyozan didn't care. If anyone got a chance to look at that boy up close they would say something's wrong with him.
1. Chapter 1

A young boy was walking through the wilderness. His name was Hyozan Nadare, he was about fourteen years old and he already was a nukenin. No one would've ever expected that. Or maybe everyone did, Hyozan didn't care. He never really cared about anyone but himself (just like any nukenin, really). If anyone got a chance to look at that boy up close they would say something's wrong with him. His skin wasn't just pale, it was as white as snow. His eyes were of a weird, bright, cyan-ish colour and his hair was just a teal mess. But the strangest part about this ninja were probably his teeth, they were pointy and most likely just as sharp as a shark's.

He'd been walking for days since he left Kiri, he would've found a way to escape those foggy islands, if he moved somewhere else, finding him would've been definitely more difficult.

It hadn't been that long since the blue haired boy betrayed and left his village, it had been only two or three days, Hyozan hadn't eaten and/or slept since, he was tired and he wanted to rest, but he couldn't. He could've been found at any time, he had to always pay attention to his surroundings and to any sounds he heard.

The nukenin heard footsteps and some voices, he quickly hid behind a tree.

-You really think we'll find some stupid kid in some big-ass fucking woods? -, it was a man's voice and it was really loud and annoyed.

-Yeah, he couldn't have gone that far- the second voice was like a deep rumble. It was very intimidating.

"They must be looking for me" the young boy thought, he looked at them.

The two men were wearing the same black robe with some white and red clouds, where they from some weird organization? Most likely. One of them was wearing a light grey headscarf and his mouth was covered, while the other one had fair skin and white hair. Suddenly the one with the headscarf turned towards Hyozan.

The boy turned away as quickly as possible, what if that guy saw him? Why were they looking for him? He was getting more and more worried. Thoughts started running through his head with great speed, he was tired, he was feeling sick and he was about to pass out. He started breathing heavily.

-Why did we stop? -, Hyozan stopped breathing, one of them heard him.

Footsteps were coming towards him… he was too weak to run away.

The footsteps suddenly stopped and the boy felt a hand gripping at his shirt, he was being lifted off the ground.

A pair of strange eyes looked at him. The scleras was red and the irises were green. Weird.

Hyozan was panicking.

-You're Hyozan Nadare, aren't you? - the man's voice was scary.

The boy was shaking and didn't answer before he was thrown back down to the ground. He coughed.

-Are you mute, you little piece of shit? – said the other man, the one with white hair.

Hyozan quickly got up, hoping his weak state didn't show through. Obviously failing.

-I … I…- his throat felt dry.

\- The Akatsuki wants you to join the organization- the man with the headscarf said bluntly.

The teal-haired boy stuttered something before falling on the ground and passing out. He was too tired, too much in panic and too confused to think.

The white haired man looked at his partner and chuckled.

-I guess we can take that as a yes! –

\- Shut up-

Author's note:

Hey guys! This is first story and I really hope you enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 2

When Hyozan woke up he found himself in a strange, dark place he never saw before. He quickly realized he was tied up to a chair and that someone was watching him.

His stomach was aching, his throat was dry. He coughed and his cyan eyes widened as he saw on his pants something that looked like blood. He couldn't really make out what it was. Too dark.

The room was invaded by a deadly silence, he started breathing heavily. Where was he? Why was he there? He was definitely freaking out.

His eyes were just adjusting to the darkness when a bright light hit him. He blinked and looked at the men in front of him.

They were the same chaps from before. The pale one with the grey hair was smiling.

-You finally woke up, uh? -, the albino man grinned. The other man was as still as statue, it was creeping Hyozan out.

The teal-haired boy didn't answer, he just kept breathing.

His captor raised an eyebrow.

-Why aren't you talking, you little shit? –

-W-who are you? -, the boy coughed.

-We are the Akatsuki, idiot. My name's Hidan and that stick in the mud over there is Kakuzu-, said the albino nonchalantly while untying the rope that kept the boy attached to the chair.

Hyozan quickly got up, he was nervous, confused and angry. He looked up at Hidan, who, he just realized, was much taller than him.

-Where am I? -, he tried to fake out his fear, failing.

-To the Akatsuki's base, dumbass-, the man in front him said as if it was obvious.

The boy's finger's suddenly turned into sharp ice. The albino didn't seem surprised when Hyozan ran towards him and tried to attack him. The boy's attacks were all dodged. Soon Hidan stopped and the teal-haired boy saw a red scythe with three blades flying towards him. Its blade scratched his face while he was trying to dodge it.

His captor took the weapon in his hand and licked the spot of blood on the blade. His skin turned black and white marking appeared on his skin, exactly where his bones were. Suddenly the man stabbed his chest and drew a weird symbol around him with his blood.

\- Jujutsu: Shiji Hyōketsu -

Hyozan looked at the man in confusion. Suddenly he felt a throbbing pain in his stomach, he kneeled down on the ground in pain, blood pooling under his shirt. He looked up at Hidan.

The man took a stake out of his stomach. He was laughing maniacally. It was scary.

-Don't kill the boy-, the voice of the man with the headscarf surprised both Hyozan and Hidan.

The albino nodded with an annoyed expression and reluctantly stepped out of the circle. Hyozan fell on the ground and passed out for the second time in one day.

The teal-haired nukenin woke up. He was on a bed in a well-lighted room, a woman with blue hair, orange eyes and pale skin was sitting next to him. Her face was expressionless, she was wearing the same robe Hidan and Kakuzu were wearing. She was also part of the Akatsuki, Hyozan assumed.

-You're awake-, her voice was calm and her glare pierced through the boy's bones.

Hyozan sat up, his stomach was aching and covered in bandages. The woman handed him a glass of water. The nukenin stared at the transparent liquid.

-Drink it-, he did as he was told.

-You'll recover in a few days, don't worry-, said the woman calmly.

-Why am I here? What do you want from me? –, breathing hurt.

-Save the questions for when you'll heal completely-

Hyozan was torn between two parts of his brain. A part of him wanted to run away, but another part of him, probably the wiser one, told him to stay where he was. He had nowhere else to go and in the Akatsuki, even though it probably was a criminal organization or something like that, he would've found safety.

-I see you're confused, Hyozan, but here you'll find a place to stay-, the boy swallowed hard, how did she know his name? Was she reading his mind?

-I forgot to tell you, my name is Konan. Welcome to the Akatsuki, kid-, said the blue-haired woman before leaving the room.

Hyozan was now alone with his thoughts, that were now agreeing on one thing: he had no other choice. He had to join the Akatsuki, it wouldn't have been so bad from that point on. At least he hoped.

 _ **Author's corner:**_

 _ **Here's the second chapter! I hope you liked it.**_

 _ **Thanks to: 1 for reviewing, following and putting my story in their favourites and thanks to lilith dracul for following my story!**_

 _ **See ya,**_

 _ **HyozanNadare**_


End file.
